


Sk8er Boi

by EmternalSummers



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Background BiTing, Comedy, M/M, Roller blading AU, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmternalSummers/pseuds/EmternalSummers
Summary: Zhangjing decides to take up roller blading as a hobby to try and catch the attention of a local hottie Lin Yanjun. He has no idea if it will work and at this point? Praying is probably his best option.
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sk8er Boi

**Author's Note:**

> This came about solely because I decided to teach myself how to roller blade at home.

“This date is a great idea!”

“ _That date is a horrible idea._ ” Zhengting’s voice rang out through the speakers in Zhangjing’s car. His phone was propped up on the dashboard with directions to a local park pulled up on the screen. “ _When was the last time you even went outside?_ ”

“I’m not that much of a recluse!” At 23 years of age, You Zhangjing had become accustomed to his life indoors. He produced music for a living and most of the time he felt most comfortable working in his home studio. He had a few friends from his college years, but he mostly kept to himself. He was never into the social scene at large. That was, until he met Yanjun.

Lin Yanjun was someone who lived elsewhere in Zhangjing’s gated community and oozed socializing skills and sex appeal. They first met on a rainy day when Zhangjing had dropped most of his groceries and the most dazzling pair of dimples on a face helped him back home by holding an umbrella. Since then, they kept in regular contact and would occasionally hang out together when their schedules allowed it.

Today though was special. They weren’t meeting just to talk about the weather or grab some groceries. One day, when spending a little while in Yanjun’s apartment, Zhangjing had noticed a pair of rollerblades (“They’re inline skates,” Yanjun had corrected at the time) hanging on the wall. So, what better way to make an excuse to meet then going out, buying a pair of rollerblades and asking Yanjun to teach him.

It was foolproof.

“ _This is a horrible idea,”_ Zhengting reiterated over the phone. “ _You practically hiss whenever I ask you to go to the gym with me and Wenjun. What makes you think you’ll like this kind of physical activity?_ ”

“I don’t hiss because it’s the gym, I hiss because it’s the gym with you and Wenjun,” Zhangjing countered, wagging a finger that was invisible to his friend. “I’d be forgotten about in a second while you two make kissy faces at each other.”

“ _We don’t do that!_ ”

“You’re right, only you do that. Wenjun is just too nice and still acknowledges other people.” There was the sound of spluttering and shouting from the other line as Zhengting tried to reject the accusations. Zhangjing merely laughed it off as he pulled into the parking lot of the local public park, a skate park visible in the distance.

“Okay, okay. I’m going to let you go. I’m there.” Zhangjing said as he pulled into the parking lot. His heart began to pound loudly in his chest as he took a deep breath. “Wish me luck.”

“ _Good luck!_ ” Zhengting’s voice was followed by a click as the call ended. Leaning forward to click off the map as well, there was a missed notification from Yanjun. A text denoting his arrival as well as a picture of the skate park where he was waiting, feet in skates and hanging over some complicated looking skating bowl. It ended with a smiley face. That was the killing blow.

After typing a quick “heading over now!” the gravity of the situation finally hit him. Going into the backseat and grabbing the rollerblades, his heads suddenly became sweaty and cheeks felt a rush of warmth going towards them. Shutting the door gave him second doubts about heading back into the driver’s seat and speeding home with a lame excuse over text.

No, he couldn’t do that. Yanjun was kind enough to teach him and even if labeling it as a date would be too weird, Zhangjing wouldn’t turn down this kindness even if he never touched the skates again.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the skate park. The light spring breeze rustled his hair as he approached it made the trees rustle and grass sway in elegant rows. Birds chirped and flitted about in the air, going from tree to tree. Kids were playing in the open field, shouting to one another and playing games while parents watched on from a distance. That all pales into comparison to the person who seemed to be almost floating around the skatepark, taking in every ounce of Zhangjing’s attention.

Yanjun was flawlessly skating around the different areas of the park, bent ever so slightly forward. He zoomed around the others who were practicing tricks and doing their own runs. Everything about him was so elegant and flawless, from the way he slid forward to the turns that seemed like he was gliding through the air.

Zhangjing stood there watching for a few moments before Yanjun noticed him. The skater waved and changed his direction to a lazy pace as he approached the brunette. “You made it! Glad to see you didn’t get lost!” Yanjun said, slowing himself to a stop.

The thudding in his chest refused to cease as it took Zhangjing a moment to find his voice. “Y-yeah! I could see it from the parking lot, so it wasn’t that bad.”

Yanjun’s smile continued to dazzle Zhangjing as he went onto the grass next to him to inspect the rollerblades in the shorter’s hand. They were inspected for a moment before Yanjun looked between the skates and their owner and burst out into the most beautiful laughter Zhangjing had ever heard.

“Did you seriously get skates made for kids?” Yanjun asked. His eyes twinkled with amusement from under his sunglasses, but Zhangjing only felt himself go still.

“Th-they’re for _kids_?” He managed to choke out, swiping them from Yanjun’s hand and inspecting them himself. “But they look completely normal!”

“Well, I mean, they’re for beginners, but in this case, beginners usually means children.” With a deft hand, Yanjun took his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed in a search before pulling a page that detailed the very skates that Zhangjing had in his hands. Scrolling down slightly, the label they were looking for popped up and Yanjun made sure to zoom in on it when showing the other. “There you go.”

There was a picture of the skates with the title of the product under it. In large bold letters, the word “Microblade” was on the screen, but the smaller text on top of it was what really mattered. “Skates - kids” was written above it and centered in the middle of the screen, proving Yanjun’s point.

“Oh my god,” Zhangjing’s voice turned into a whine as he registered his mistake. Granted he had no idea what “adult” skates looked like, it looked as if he had made a very stupid mistake in front of a very hot person. Well, there goes any chance he could have possibly had with him.

“Hello? Earth to Zhangjing?” Yanjun’s hand went in front of Zhangjing’s face a few times, startling the shorter.

“Yes?”

“I was saying that it’s fine. They’re labeled kids, but as long as they fit your feet, you should be fine.” Yanjun chuckled and moved to settle down on a flat patch of grass a little ways away from the cement of the skate park. “It’ll be easier to start in the grass, so come over here and I’ll help you put them on, okay?”

Zhangjing nodded and slowly walked towards the grassy patch. One he sat down, Yanjun had begun to describe how to properly put on the skate and adjust it to his needs, but it went in one ear and right out the other. Zhangjing was almost completely absorbed in just watching the subtle excitement on Yanjun’s face as he explained all the different parts. It was adorable to watch him get so happy over something so simple, that Zhangjing got lost in watching instead of listening.

“Did you get all that?” Yanjun turned to face Zhangjing, who tried to suddenly process the fact that was told something, most likely pertaining to the task at hand.

“What?”

Yanjun’s laugh graced Zhangjing’s ears as he stood up and extended one hand. “Put the skates on. I’ll teach you by doing.”

Zhangjing nodded and began to take off his tennis sneakers, glancing up as Yanjun went off to skate on his own as Zhangjing got ready. It was obvious that Zhangjing wasn’t the one watching; several others in the park, mainly girls who were chatting along the side, were all eyeing Yanjun. There were even some other boys who were doing it, their own activities slowing down as Yanjun went around the park.

By the time Zhangjing managed to get the skates on, and feel only slightly miffed that these children skates fit him perfectly, Yanjun had done several circuits before making his way back onto the grass and in front of Zhangjing.

“Ready?”

“I think so?” Moving onto his knees, Zhangjing placed his hands out in front of himself and brought one foot up to stand on. From there, his body seemed to refuse to move. The idea of losing balance and falling suddenly consumed him and it felt like a colossal weight was added onto him. “Yanjun, I can’t get up.” He managed to whimper, looking up at the taller boy who was watching.

“What do you mean you can’t get up?” His tone was light and teasing, as if he knew the exact reason why Zhangjing couldn’t get up. It was both infuriating and sexy.

“I can’t bring my other leg around. I mean, what if I end up falling? I don’t even know how to ice skate, so I don’t know how to balance myself out or anything!” The words came tumbling out of Zhangjing’s mouth so fast that he hardly even knew what he was saying. And, instead of poking fun at him further, Yanjun held out both his hands and smiled.

“Then for now you can put your weight on me while you get up. I promise you the more you do it, the easier it will be.”

“But what if you fall?”

Yanjun snorted. “You think you’re enough to make me fall? I think a dachshund would be scarier!” There was that laughter once more, this time coming from his own joke. “Just take my hand. It’ll be easy, I promise.”

Zhangjing slowly moved himself up from being on all fours to placing his hands into Yanjun’s and using the other as leverage to hoist himself into a standing position. He felt strong hands wrap around his wrists and support him as Zhangjing managed to straighten one leg enough for the other to slide out from under him and push him into a standing position.

Still clinging onto Yanjun for support, Zhangjing straightened his back and let out a deep breath. The soil and grass was soft enough to allow his skates to sink in ever so slightly and hold him in place as he stood there. Yanjun’s smile was dazzling as he began to let go and step away.

“No, I’ll fall!” Zhangjing yelped, trying his best to go after Yanjun. Without thinking, he took one step forward in a skate and was able to continue standing. This only egged Yanjun on further, who once again began to move backwards. They were only connected by their finger tips at this point, the light brush of skin sending shivers down Zhangjing’s spine.

“You’re perfectly fine! See, at the very least you can walk forward!” Yanjun had abandoned Zhangjing now and was letting the brunette take several steps forward on his own. It wasn’t particularly hard at first, the grass having enough give to prevent the wheels from moving too much, until he had run out of grass and the only thing in front of Zhangjing was smooth pavement.

“I can move forward, but I think I reached my limit,” Zhangjing glanced over his shoulder at Yanjun, who strode forward and easily transitioned to the pavement.

“Why don’t you try the same thing here? This little bit isn’t long, so it will be over before you know it!” Yanjun continued to glide back and forth on the pavement with hands behind his back.

If Zhangjing had the ability to do higher math, this is probably where he would be putting that skill to use. Every nerve in his body told him that going from cushy grass to hard pavement was a big no-no and that injury was unavoidable. Yet, if Yanjun told him it was going to be fine and was only going to be for a few seconds, what’s the worst that could happen?

Well, the worst did happen approximately two seconds into the new skating medium. The first step had been a bit sketchy, with Zhangjing’s foot wobbling a bit more than he would have liked, but Yanjun hovering nearby gave him some confidence to bring forth the second foot. That was where Zhangjing had gone wrong.

The second both feet were on the smooth pavement, every semblance of balance was lost and the world began to tilt threateningly. A sound left his throat, but Zhangjing refused to believe the inhuman sound had come from him as he fell closer and closer to the ground. Just as he braced for impact and the impending death that came with it, Zhangjing felt himself hit something else first.

“Careful there!” Yanjun’s body heat suddenly seemed far more apparent than before as arms gently wrapped themselves around Zhangjing’s torso and prevented him from crashing any closer towards the ground. “Maybe I should have taught you how to fall forward first…”

“You don’t say?” Zhangjing hissed as he was set upright. His hands had basically fused themselves to Yanjun’s jacket as he stood on the pavement, his heart pounding dangerously in his chest. “This time _do not let me go._ ” Each of Zhangjing’s words dripped with a venom he didn’t know he had in him until this very moment.

Still, Yanjun was as smooth as ever and allowed Zhangjing to cling to him as he took baby steps from one side of the pavement towards the other side of the small portion he had claimed. By the time he had gotten to the grass on the other side, Zhangjing was positive that he aged several years within the span of those few minutes.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the grass next to the skatepark, much to Zhangjing’s enjoyment. It was slower going, sure, but he felt leagues safer here. Yanjun, thankfully, never pressed the brunette to go on the pavement again. He gently coaxed and helped Zhangjing get the correct form for skating, ending their session after about an hour.

“So, same time tomorrow?” Yanjun was standing over Zhangjing as he untied the skates from his feet.

“Uh, I’d like to, but I have a meeting with some clients…” Zhangjing pried one of the skates off, his foot and set it down on the grass next to him. “I actually don’t know when the next I’ll be really free is…”

Yanjun seemed to almost deflate at the comment, his shoulders sagging slightly in their jean jacket. “Oh, I see. You’re pretty busy, huh?”

Zhangjing hummed in agreement as he put all his focus into getting the second rollerblade off his foot. An awkward silence fell between the two of them and Zhangjing’s heart rate began to pick up once more. He didn’t mean to come off as rejecting Yanjun in any way. In fact, he was over the moon that the other had even asked him out again after the disaster he was today, but he wasn’t lying when he said his schedule was packed going forward.

“I was thinking-”

“How about-” Zhangjing jolted as both him and Yanjun started to speak again.

“You can go first!”

“What was it?”

They both broke out into laughter as the same thing happened again. Pushing himself off the ground, Zhangjing tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and smiled up at Yanjun. The other’s sunglasses were pushed up on his head and his face, flushed slightly from the sun, was bright and as handsome as ever.

“How about I try practicing when I can at home? I’ll send you videos or something for you to critique my form until we can hang out again.” Zhangjing asked as he tilted his head slightly. “I promise I’ll do my best not to crash into anything.”

Yanjun smiled and began to walk Zhangjing back to his car. His own skates had been discarded earlier and now were in a bag that was casually slung over one shoulder as if he couldn’t look any cooler than he already was. “I can’t say that will be the most practical way to learn, but I’d love to see how it goes.”

Zhangjing laughed and stood by the driver’s door of his car. In reality, he didn’t want this moment to end. Being around Yanjun had become so nice, so comfortable that he was reluctant to leave. Then again, that was how Zhangjing had felt. For all he knew, he spent an afternoon annoying the taller with his lack of any kind of bodily coordination. Suddenly, the fluttery feeling in his stomach dropped into a stone of anxiety.

“I’d love to see that,” Yanjun’s voice drew Zhangjing out of his thoughts. The smile on his face was soft and brought out his dimples in a way that just made everything on him seem that much better. “Be sure to practice frequently until I can check in person, okay?”

Zhangjing nodded, his hopes slightly flagging upwards. “I’ll try my best!”

With a wave, Yanjun jogged off to another part of the park leaving Zhangjing to slide into his car and sit in the driver’s seat to collect his thoughts for a few moments. After replying most of their meeting in his head, he realized that he never confirmed whether or not it was a date to Yanjun or just some friends hanging out.

The scream that Zhangjing let out from the inside of his car spooked a nearby mother and child who were walking a dog. He only felt a little bad for them.

***

Zhangjing hadn’t touched his skates for about three days after the not-date-date. He had become so swamped with work that a majority of his time was spent either in his condo or in the convenience store where he picked up most of his meals from. He hardly had even texted Yanjun, only sending an occasional reaction to something that had happened to the other. In fact, he hardly even texted Zhengting, and they had been in each other’s hair since college.

But, when he finally had a moment, the skates had gone on with mild trepidation. Not without planning first, that was. In his living room, he set up chairs on either side of the small area rug that he had. His plan was to travel back and forth across the carpet and to the chairs. He had hoped that it would be a good basis before he started on the hardwood that made up the rest of his condo.

With skates strapped on and a new helmet that he had ordered online in place, Zhangjing shot off a quick text to Yanjun before placing his phone onto the chair and steeling himself to stand up. It took a few deep breaths and a slightly awkward position on the chair to get himself in a standing position, but by god, he had done it.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed and the screen lit up with a text from Yanjun. From the distance he was standing, Zhangjing could make out a few emojis that seemed to be cheering him on, but nothing else of importance. With a small huff, Zhangjing made a mental promise to check his phone properly once he made one round between the chairs.

He could do this.

With careful steps that were more like an exaggerated march than anything else,  
Zhangjing went across the carpet to the second chair with minimal tripping. It wasn’t until the very end that he had basically collapsed into the chair and let out labored breath that he realized he had no clue how to turn around while standing up.

“One way down… one to go,” Zhangjing huffed before doing the same weird seat straddling method as before to stand up. The only problem was that this seat wasn’t as far from the carpet any longer after his crash, so that meant that one skate was now on the hardwood instead of the carpet.

With increasing fear, Zhangjing had slowly stood up once more, his foot on the hardwood anchored in place as best as he could. Again, there was minimal tripping as he leaned forward towards the carpet with hands outstretched in front of him to take a few more steps. Surprisingly, he was able to make his way across the carpet with few issues and was able to prevent himself from completely crashing into the first chair.

Immediately, Zhangjing had swooped up to phone to read the texts he had received from Yanjun, features lighting up with joy at the view of several new incoming texts.

**Zhangjing**

Trying skating again inside! Wish me luck!

**Yanjun**

You’ve got this!  
\\( ﾟヮﾟ)/  
Don’t hurt yourself!  
Let me know how it goes :D

Zhangjing could hardly hold back a squeal from the texts, his heart fluttering in joy at the idea that Yanjun was supporting him this readily. Maybe picking up something new was going to be worthwhile.

With renewed vigor, Zhangjing had stood up once more, even quicker he had noticed, before leaning down ever so slightly to pick his phone up from the chair and quickly opened the camera mode. The angle was unflattering, capturing the lower half of his body and the oddly patterned rug below him, but perhaps it would be enough for Yanjun to give pointers.

Switching it to camera mode, Zhangjing had begun his progress forward once more, but this time recording his every move. He tried to focus on both not falling and keeping the camera straight, but that turned out to be his downfall. Literally.

As he approached the other chair, there was a lack of a hand to brace himself with and now Zhangjing was toppling forward onto the chair with reckless abandon. His phone had flown out of his hand and came crashing onto the ground as the upper half of his body collided with the chair below him. His legs had flown back behind him in an elegant display of bodily coordination before his knees had painfully collided with the floor beneath him and the upper part of his torso laid sadly across the chair.

“What the fuck,” was all Zhangjing had to say for himself as he slowly turned to sit on the floor and get the accursed wheeled shoes off of him. Once they were thrown to the side, Zhangjing sat there for a few more heartbeats before sliding onto his floor and reaching over to grab his phone from where it had landed a few feet away from the crash site.

It was still recording when he picked it up and thankfully didn’t seem to pick up any major cracks. Ending the video, it took a bit for the whole thing to be saved and pop up under his photos. Once there, he went right to cutting out the few extra bits at the end where the phone had just managed to capture his grumbling after the whole fiasco. For a moment, Zhangjing was tempted to just cut out the part where he fell as well, but instead decided to keep it in. It may have hurt, but it was probably hilarious to watch.

**Zhangjing**

I blame you for this  
>View one attached video

There were a few tense moments where a text bubble kept popping up before disappearing for a moment and then popping up again. He settled himself into a nearby couch, the pain from the whole episode finally setting in before his phone pinged a new text

**Yanjun**

lol  
if u need someone to nurse u back to health  
hmu

Zhangjing’s phone was nearly shot across the floor for the second time that day as he read through the texts. Was Yanjun just trying to be nice? Was this _flirting_? _Was_ this flirting?

**Zhangjing**

If you could pick me up a Life Alert  
That would be great

There, a perfectly sane response in a completely non-flirtatious manner that by no means. There was no possible way that this could be flirting. Simply some friendly banter between two friends who went on a not-really date. That’s all

**Yanjun**

on my way ;)

Zhangjing calmly took the pillow nearest to him and let out a scream that seemed to be a trend whenever he interacted with Yanjun. It was indeed flirting. He thinks.

***

“You should really just confess already.” It was a hot day in midsummer, humidity was clinging to his skin like an uncomfortable blanket. Zhengting was visiting Zhangjing with Wenjun, the couple taking up residence on a couch in the studio. Wenjun was sat on the side closest to Zhangjing while Zhengting was laying on his back, head in Wenjun’s lap and phone in his hands over his face. The AC was blasting, but it didn’t seem to completely stop the summer weather from getting to them.

“There’s nothing to confess,” Zhangjing said softly as he bit his lip and continued to edit the song he had been working on. “He’s just a naturally flirty person.”

“Zhangjing, I’ve met this kid like,” Zhengting paused, glancing away from the phone in front of his face, and silently counted on his fingers, “five different times. In no way did he try to flirt with me even once!”

“Wow, it’s almost like I’ve mentioned you have a boyfriend already,” Zhangjing pointed out, clicking around the screen a few times before leaning back in his chair. “Besides, what are you even doing here?”

“I’m sorry Zhangjing, when I said you were producing my next song, Zhengting didn’t want to not come visit,” Wenjun said with an apologetic tilt of his head. “Next time I’ll be sure to leave him home.”

“Why does it sound like you’re talking about a dog or something?” Zhengting muttered as he stretched himself out on the couch and pushed himself further onto Wenjun’s lap.

“I mean, the same concept applies between you and a pet,” Zhangjing snickered before getting a shoe to the back of the chair. “Hey!”

“Hey yourself!” Zhengting pouted before flipping around and hiding his face in his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Anyway, I’m sure that everything with you and Yanjun could be cleared up in a second if you just asked him.” Wenjun had begun to softly pat Zhengting’s hair as he spoke. Zhangjing turned around to look at them for a second too long before gluing his attention back to his screen.

“I know what I saw. You don’t just hold someone’s hand in public like that. And I doubt he was ever interested in me in the first place. Just wanted to make a new friend or something.”

“Friends don’t send other friends random winky faces!” Zhengting shouted, tilting his head back from Wenjun’s stomach. “You’re stuuuupid!”

“You know, I really don’t need to hear that right now,” Zhangjing managed to get out through gritted teeth.

“I mean, you do, because I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’ve ignored sooooo many texts from Yanjun you didn’t even see he asked you to go on a skating date tomorrow,” Zhengting smirked as he looked up from the phone in his hand. “Good thing I’m here to tell him you’d be delighted to go! Oh, and you should probably change your password. Making it your birthday was way too easy to figure out.”

“You what!?” Spinning around faster than he should have, Zhangjing closed the distance between himself and Zhengting in a matter of seconds before swiping his phone out of the taller’s hands and gracing himself with the horrible text on screen.

**Yanjun**

  
Hey I hope you’re not working yourself too hard  
We haven’t seen each other in a while  
If you have time, wanna go to the skate part tomorrow?  
Hope I’m not bothering you

**Zhangjing**

  
Not a bother at all!  
I could totally use a break  
Gimmie a time and I’ll see you tomorrow ;)

“See, I even put the winky face there just for you!” Zhengting said with a smile. This smile didn’t save him from Zhangjing’s fist coming down on the back of his head with a crushing force.

“I can’t believe you did that! I don’t-! I can’t even think of what to say!”

“You’re welcome?”

“Anything but that!!”

Zhengting shrugged and the thought of repentance on his actions obviously failed to cross his mind. “Well, now maybe you can go and sort out everything that’s been unnecessarily bumping around in that head of yours. It’s affecting your work.”

“What, no? It’s not affecting my work at all!” Zhangjing pouted and rolled back to his computer with his phone securely in his pocket. Wenjun let out a small cough from his seat on the couch.

“Not to be rude, but you’ve just been doing the same melody over and over for the past half an hour.” Wenjun pointed out. Zhangjing spun around to look at his screen in front of him only to see the same several beats repeated on his screen over and over again. “I think you need to talk to this guy.”

Zhangjing found it extremely hard to rebuttal the horribly accurate statement. “Fine, I’ll talk. Now if you could both leave, that would be far better.”

***

Zhangjing stared groggily out the window of his condo, the rain pounding down outside. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that skating in this kind of weather was ill-advised. When Yanjun’s name popped up on his phone’s caller ID, it was hard to deny the suddenly increasing heart rate as he accepted the call.

“H-Hello?” Zhangjing cursed the break in his voice as he shuffled from his living room and into the kitchen when a fresh pot of coffee was brewing.

“ _Hey Zhangjing! About going to the skate park today…_ ”

“Uh, yeah, kind of shitty weather for it, huh?” Zhangjing tried to add some casual laughter at the end, but it came out more as something full of nerves. Fuck.

“ _Yeah, about that. I was thinking that I could head over to your place to help you?_ ” Yanjun’s voice immediately broke down any defenses that Zhangjing was going to use to turn him down. Why does he sound hot over the phone? How was that even possible of a person?

“S-Sure! Um, it isn’t super clean or anything, but if you don’t mind it, you’re free to stop by!”

A (hot) chuckle. “ _Need any groceries before I get there?_ ”

“Haha, very funny!” Zhangjing snorted as a smile grew on his face. He held the phone between his shoulder and chin as he poured some coffee into a mug. “You think I only get groceries when it’s raining?”

“ _It seems to be a trend with you,_ ” Yanjun shot back. “ _Though if you need help, my umbrella is always available._ ”

“Oh, you’re soooo romantic,” Zhangjing said as he nestled into the side of the couch. He had drawn a thin blanket around himself as Yanjun went on to talk about something else. It was hard to hold back a grin as the other went on about something, but Zhangjing refused to fight the easy motion off his face.

“ _... Anyway, I’ll get headed over now. Should I hang up?_ ”

“No… No, if we could keep talking, that would be great,” Zhangjing said as he smiled at the thought of just listening to Yanjun more.

He lost track of how long their conversation lasted from the time when Yanjun started complaining about the rain to when a knock echoed from both the speaker and the room around Zhangjing. The realness of it suddenly struck Zhangjing and the fact that even though he had visited before, Yanjun was coming to his house. Like, right now.

Scrambling from his position on the couch, Zhangjing had done just about nothing to get ready. He was still in a pair of sleep pants that had butterflies on them and a pink sleep shirt that had been white at one point, but became ruined in the wash the first time he ever did laundry alone. It was certainly a look and not one he wanted Yanjun to see him in. Shit.

“Coming!” Stumbling slightly in his slides, Zhangjing did his best to try and fix the pieces of his hair that were sticking up in all sorts of directions before he swung the door open and- _oh no he’s hot._

Yanjun was shaking out his umbrella by the front door, raindrops dripping off the clear vinyl. He was dressed simply enough, a pair of jeans, white coat, and white shirt, but everything hung off of him in a way that screamed that it was basically custom made for him. He smiled, showing off those beautiful dimples, before looking Zhangjing up and down. “You should have told me to dress more casually, I spent like an hour getting this outfit together.”

The idea that Yanjun spent an hour getting ready to meet Zhangjing made the brunette giddy with happiness. So much so, he forgot to even move out of the way for Yanjun to step inside until the taller questioningly dipped his head.

“O-Oh! You can come right in! I’m sorry the place is a bit messy, I wasn’t really expecting anyone…” Zhangjing trailed off as he watched Yanjun walk inside and slowly take off his shoes. Even such a simple action seemed to be elegant and easy, making Zhangjing wish he had even a single ounce of the same kind of vibe. “Um, give me a second to change and we can start? There’s a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen if you want some!”

Leaving Yanjun to his own devices, Zhangjing snatched his phone from the couch and dashed towards his room while furiously typing out a series of texts.

**Zhangjing**

  
SOS  
HELP  
I AM  
LOST  
YANJUN IN HOME  
MY HOME  
I LOOK LIKE A SLOB  
WHAT DO

It had taken Zhengting an infuriatingly long minute to send his response while Zhangjing had practically torn through half his wardrobe.

**Zhengting**

  
Idk put on ur dick sucking lips and go for it  
I believe in u  
U got this cutie

While Zhangjing had screamed at how false the statement was internally, he tried to pull out the trendiest clothes in his wardrobe (which ironically were all gifts Zhengting had given him). Slipping on a pair of fitted jeans and a black and white sweatshirt, he tried his best to make his hair slightly more presentable before scuttling back out to the living room.

Yanjun had taken off his rain coat and was now standing in front of the window of Zhangjing’s condo. A steaming cup of coffee was carefully cradled in his hands as he watched the rain come down in front of him. Zhangjing took a moment to soak in the view, a passing thought in his head telling him that it wouldn’t be creepy at all to snap a picture of the scene. Instead of pulling out his phone, he did his best to make a mental snapshot of the scene and filt it away in his head as something to come back to whenever it’s raining again.

“Does it look any better?” Insteading of continuing to stand there like a creep, Zhangjing tried to make light of the situation and went to stand beside Yanjun. He watched the rain pour outside, the various trees and other small plants being absolutely destroyed by the onslaught of water.

Yanjun snorted and took a sip of his coffee before responding. “Nope. If anything, I’m sure that it’s getting worse.”

Zhangjing wrinkled his nose in disgust, the idea of going outside in this weather making his skin crawl. “If it doesn’t let up, you’re free to stay the night,” the brunette offered without a second thought. He extended the pleasantry to Zhengting all the time, so it felt only natural to do the same for Yanjun. Then, several Olympic-levels of mental gymnastics later, did Zhangjing realize that he was asking the hot-as-hell Lin Yanjun to sleep _overnight in his home._

What the fuck.

“If you don’t mind, I think I’ll take you up on that offer,” Yanjun said with a smile, which was again soon covered by the cup of coffee. “Let’s get to your lessons first, then we can see how the weather is.”

Zhangjing had his body on autopilot as he nodded in confirmation. His brain was still going through all the flips and tricks to figure out, now, why Yanjun even agreed to stay over and what could be going through his mind. Did he think it was an invitation for sex? It had been a while since Zhangjing had sex. Or maybe they were just gonna be bros and hang out and get drunk or something? To be honest, either of those options would most likely end in Zhangjing dying inside. Maybe outside too.

“Don’t blame me if I’m trash at first, I haven’t put them on in a while,” Zhangjing warned as he adjusted his living room for his practice set up. Chairs to cushion himself while he still learned how to stop, one on the carpet to help him get started, and couches pushed to the side so if he went haywire, he’d had a soft landing.

Yanjun only chuckled and shook his head as he watched Zhangjing get ready. In fact, it was hard to get ready with the thought of Yanjun just watching him. It was hard to tell if the other meant it, but his gaze was very intense. Definitely the kind of gaze that could make someone pregnant if it was trained on them for too long. Maybe that’s what is wrong with Zhangjing: he didn’t have butterflies in his stomach, he was simply pregnant from Yanjun’s stare. Totally plausible. Not.

“Hold on, you need to make sure they’re tight enough,” Yanjun’s voice was suddenly very close to Zhangjing’s ear as he leaned down to tighten the skates. Nimble fingers deftly untucked the laces before tightening them and retying them. The motion only lasted for a few moments on each foot before Yanjun was standing back upright and a million different scenarios with Yanjun’s fingers on Zhangjing’s body had raced through the brunette’s body.

Damn the horny part of his brain.

“Ready?” Yanjun held his hands out for Zhangjing to hang onto as he stood up on the carpet. With a bit of trepidation, Zhangjing held onto those hands tightly to bring himself to a standing position. The first few steps were shaky, but soon enough, Zhangjing had gotten back into the motion of gliding from chair to chair and slowly being able to prevent himself from crashing into them headfirst every time.

After a little while of back and forth later, with Yanjun occasionally commenting on Zhangjing’s form, did they decide to take a break. Oddly enough, Zhangjing’s ankle felt the most sore on his whole body, obviously not enjoying the unfamiliar strain put on it by the skating motions. Dramatically, he plopped down onto the couch and let the sound of the unending rain wash over him.

Shutting his eyes, Zhangjing let his head hang over the back of the couch. There was a dip in the section next to him denoting that Yanjun had also taken a seat on the couch. Zhangjing tried to not react to the closeness of the other, but that was difficult when he felt their hips brush. Yanjun was nearly pressed right against him and it was driving Zhangjing crazy. He kept his eyes screwed shut, knowing that if he opened them, it would only make things worse.

And dear lord, he was sure his delusions only got worse. He imagined the pressure of that hand over his eyes preventing him from seeing as Yanjun leaned down. The feeling of a breath on his lips that sent a shiver down his spine was all too real, as was the feeling of those lips that Zhangjing had been oh-so-secretly staring at all morning.

When had Zhangjing’s imagination gotten so good?

The feeling of something brushing against his lips made Zhangjing realize that, no, this was not a brain trick like he thought. This was hot-as-hell Lin Yanjun kissing Zhangjing. The connection between his brain and mouth was made soon enough and it didn’t take much more to coax his lips to move with Yanjun’s and a small whine to escape his throat.

At the sound, Yanjun’s lips stopped and his warmth was drawn away from Zhangjing. Brown eyes opened wide as the brunette shot upright to confront the now blushing Yanjun. “What was-!”

Yanjun had his hands over his face, a horrible attempt to try and hide the blush that spread across it. “I’m sorry, just forget that happened.”

Was this the same confident and sexy man that Zhangjing knew? “Forget? What part do you want me to forget?”

“Everything in the last two minutes?” Yanjun tried, getting up to head in the direction of the kitchen.

“ _No_ ,” Zhangjing insisted, following suit and getting up to follow Yanjun. The only difference was that Zhangjing still had his skates on and the couch was situated in front of hardwood floors and wheels made it incredibly easy to just slip forward and crash into the Yanjun who was trying to escape.

Now, Zhangjing found himself lying on Yanjun’s chest, the other having turned around and caught Zhangjing to the best of his abilities. They were both wide eyed and breathless for a moment before mutual laughter filled the room.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not letting you go!” Zhangjing adjusted himself so he was now perched on the taller’s chest, legs on either side of Yanjun. “At least, not until you explain why you kissed me.”

It was almost magical to watch the red color flood back into Yanjun’s cheeks. Another snapshot stored away in Zhangjing’s brain.

“You just looked so cute,” Yanjun confessed, bringing up one hand to cover his face once more. “I couldn’t help myself.” The slight glance upward towards Zhangjing was way cuter than any way Zhangjing himself ever looked and it completely broke him.

Quelling the butterflies that threatened to fly out of him, Zhangjing leaned down and made it his turn to capture Yanjun’s lips in a kiss that was equal parts awkward and sloppy, but he was sure it got most of his point across. “I’ll have you know that you looked even cuter than me! So consider this payback!”

Yanjun’s eyes were wide in confusion before the pieces seemed to click together in his head and that sexy smirk emerged on his lips. “So, does that mean I can take revenge?”

Zhangjing tilted his head to one side. “What do you mean?”

Instead of responding, Yanjun pulled Zhangjing down to kiss him, licking at Zhangjing’s lips and making the brunette absolutely breathless. It went on for longer than Zhangjing expected, eventually breaking away with a gasp and flushed face. “Oh. I see.”

Yanjun cocked up one eyebrow. “Wanna save the skating lessons for another day?”

“If I never have to touch these again to get your attention, I’d be happy with that too,” Zhangjing laughed as their lips met for another kiss.

After a bit, Yanjun brushed Zhangjing's bangs out of his face and smiled softly up. "Is the offer for sleeping over tonight still on?" Yanjun asked, as if he didn't already know the answer was going to be yes.

Oh yeah, Zhangjing really had nothing to worry about after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
